<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B by Kittens_secret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476992">B</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret'>Kittens_secret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Implied Relationships, M/M, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BLANDISHMENT, flattery, coaxing</p><p>Bruce knows he can keep going. he is young after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A stroke of inspiration hit me this weekend, I cranked out 3 alphabet stories and another chapter for W.</p><p>I did not put a specific age on Dick so I will not mark this as underage, you can think of him as whatever age you like just don't get mad if you feel it should be tagged.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They pulled into the Batcave after a night of patrolling, there wasn't much activity just a couple of thugs and only one of them who made any real trouble. A quick stop by Gotham City PD to drop them off and the night was through. Jumping out of the car Dick stretched feeling his shoulder and a couple of places in his back pop. He glanced over to Bruce and saw him heading towards the computer to input the report for the night. Following him, he placed his hands on the older man's shoulders and looked at the screen.</p><p>“I'm headed to the showers, join me when you're done?” a grunt was his only reply. With a smirk, he kissed the top of the cowl and headed to the showers.</p><p>A little known secret about their secret base, if you take a right you're at the elevator leading to the main house...but if you take a left and follow the hallway down it leads to multiple rooms, most were apartments used primarily if there was a case that involved long hours and their “friends” needed places to stay. Dick dove into the first door on the left that was theirs. Turning on the water he stripped slowly out of his suit and threw it into the chute for Alfred, he learned at a young age not to try and clean his clothes after a fight. He was pretty sure the bleached Robin suit was still in a box with Alfred's other mementos.</p><p>Dick crawled under the spray and sighed, no matter how small the fight he always loved standing under the rain shower heads at the manor. He didn't pay much notice to the extravagance Bruce put into their everyday lives but this was one. All the showers had giant tiles in the ceiling that cascaded water down as if in a monsoon, there was also the option of wall jets that if you stood just right would melt away the stress and soreness of the day or night in most cases. Dick turned slightly as he heard a sound behind him, a few seconds passed before Bruce stepped in and wrapped his arms around the younger man.</p><p>“Squeeze?” Dick asked lifting his arms. Bruce nodded wrapping his arms around Dick under his armpits before squeezing and lifting him gently off the ground. Dick moaned as his back popped a few more times, getting gently set back on the ground he left his arms wrapped around Bruce's neck and sagged against him humming in content.</p><p>“You always know just where I need it,” he said nuzzling the chest in front of him. He yelped when Bruce moved his hands lower and cupped his ass.</p><p>“That I do.” Bruce rumbled pushing Dick backward till he was almost to the wall lifting him was simple, even though Dick had grown he would always be small. Dick instinctively wrapped his legs around Bruce's trim waist before he took the final step to push Dick against the wall. Dick hissed, the tiles were heated but after standing in the hot spray it was still a shock. Bruce kept one hand on Dicks hip while the other rubbed along his side gently caressing him while feeling for any injuries. There was a bruise that was sure to become visible along Dicks ribs but it seemed to only cause mild discomfort at the moment. Once he was satisfied his charge was relatively unharmed he ran his hands down lower to grab and kneed at each cheek. Dick moaned softly canting his hips forward into Bruce's stomach. He was always so needy after a night out, the adrenaline leaving as sexual energy, Bruce soaked it up like a sponge.</p><p>He ran his fingers slowly inward then paused and let out a groan. “How long?” He asked.</p><p>Dick just grinned and hummed in question like he didn't know exactly what Bruce was talking about?</p><p>A swift smack to his rear end “How long?” he asked again catching Dicks eye.</p><p>“Since we got dressed.” Dick finally replied. Bruce groaned again and crashed his lips to the younger man's. His one hand kept kneading a cheek while the other wandered further back and gently pushed on the plug currently stretching the young hole.</p><p>Dick gasped against the kiss slowly rocking his hips pushing them forward to grind his alert cock into Bruce's stomach while pushing back into the hand currently playing with the plug. Bruce moved his hand around till he was able to grasp the plug slowly removing it before pressing it back in the continued the slow rhythm till Dick's breath hitched. When that happened he pressed it in as far as he could grinding it into the boy wonders greedy hole.</p><p>“Please” Dick groaned out trying to get more friction against the other man's stomach.</p><p>“Please what?” Bruce growled against his ear.</p><p>“Please Daddy.”</p><p>Bruce quickly resumed pumping the plug in and out of him while the other hand went around his cock to stroke in time. He knew Dick was close just by how his body rocked in his arms. Bruce wasn't wrong. Within a few moments, Dick stiffened, clamped his legs tight around Bruce's waist and cried out as ropes of white covered Bruce's hand and stomach.</p><p>“That's it, baby, mmm such a good boy.” Bruce kept slowly stroking him through his orgasm while the other hand rubbed along his side. Once Dick had calmed down Bruce moved slowly, setting him down on wobbly legs, he kept one arm around his waist while the other hand grabbed the shampoo. He moved Dick around till his back was pushed to Bruce's front. With him supported Bruce began washing his hair letting his fingers dig into the younger man's scalp gently drawing out soft moans. Once he was satisfied he did his own quickly before gently dragging both of them under the water falling from the ceiling. When the suds were gone he pulled them out again grabbing a flannel and Dick's favorite soap. Gently starting at his neck Bruce systematically worked his way down cleaning every inch, abandoning the flannel on his way back up he used his hands to get in the more sensitive areas feeling certain parts becoming interested again. Oh to be young. He grabbed his own flannel full of soap but before he could begin it was pulled from his hands.</p><p>“Let me,” Dick said starting to rub his chest.</p><p>Bruce conceded, raising his arms, legs, and turning when ordered to. Dick threw the flannel on the floor before using one soap slick hands to Roll Bruce's balls around while the other gently stroked his shaft. Bruce placed his hands on Dicks shoulders pulling them both under the spray again. When the soap was gone he reached to turn off the spray and stepped away from Dick's touch. He couldn't hide his smile at the pout that caused. He quickly dried himself before grabbing a large towel and motioning Dick to get out. No matter how old he was Dick loved to be dried, the feel of the big fluffy towel running over his overly warm body felt amazing and by the time Bruce was done with his unruly hair, certain parts had fully awoken again. Bruce grabbed the flannel along with the towels and dumped most of them in the shoot before turning and picking up Dick bridal style. A few steps were all it took to get to the bedroom, Bruce stood next to the bed opening his arms and unceremoniously dumping Dick close to the middle. While he waited for Dick to get comfortable he placed one of the wet flannels folded in a dish on the side table before joining him on the bed, casting a shadow over the smaller man.</p><p>“Hands” Bruce ordered, Dick automatically grabbed the bars on the headboard and knew not to move them unless told to do so. Bruce grinned a predatory smile. He leaned down to kiss Dick hard on the mouth before trailing kisses down his jaw, over to his ear where he started moving down. Licking and kissing his way down Dick's throat Bruce paused when he got to his collar bone. Thinking about the week ahead briefly he saw no reason for Dick to be in anything less than a polo. He bit down hard on the juncture of the collarbone and the shoulder feeling Dick arch off the bed beneath him. He quickly laved over it with his tongue soothing it slightly before biting softer and sucking to leave a mark. Satisfied with his work he licked and kissed his way across to the other shoulder just nipping but not marking the other shoulder before working downwards. He could feel the tension rising in Dick and knew so far his teasing was successful, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and felt a twitch against his stomach. If Bruce was good at something it was knowing exactly what buttons to push to get the result he wanted moving to the side table he quickly grabbed the lube before resuming what he was doing. He wasn't going to use it yet but by just seeing it Dicks breath quickened slightly.</p><p>He moved across his chest to the other nipple giving it as much attention as its twin while his hands roamed south. They began by rubbing small circles around his hips before diving in slightly to tug at the curls above where Dick really wanted his hands. Tugging one last time he ran his hands down bypassing it for the spread thighs. He slowly moved his mouth south feeling Dicks stomach quiver. Bruce loved the fact he was so responsive, not as loud as some of his partners but the way he moved and sighed? Delicious.</p><p>Bruce's hands made their way under Dicks legs and raised them suddenly. “Keep them there”</p><p>Not hearing a response he looked up to see Dick nodding with his eyes closed. He used one hand to smack the back of a thigh. Dick's eyes flew open and looked at Bruce who was sitting with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy” He choked out with a sigh</p><p>“That's better.”</p><p>Bruce began nipping and kissing lower again stopping to bury his nose in the dark curls above his prize. He moved to one side and licked a stripe up one thigh hearing a whine come from above him. He moved to the other side doing the same but this time bit into the muscular flesh of Dicks inner thigh, it wasn't very hard but Dick cried out and thrust his hips off the bed all the same. Looking up he saw Dick still had his eyes closed. He could fix that easily, quickly moving he licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. Dicks eyes snapped open turning down to watch him at the same time a sharp cry came out of his mouth. Bruce took the younger man in his mouth keeping eye contact, he made it all the way down to the base before Dick threw his head back and groaned. Bruce could see his arms straining to not let go of the bars at his head. He loved this part, watching Dick fall apart beneath him slowly. Beginning a slow rhythm he started to bob up and down, when Dick began raising his hips off the bed he pulled off tearing a whine out of the smaller man.</p><p>“Bruce please!” he groaned</p><p>“If you're still using my name we aren't near close enough to you being ready to cum.” He chuckled moving lower to slowly bring the tightened sac in his mouth running his tongue around the back and tugging slightly. Dick whined.</p><p>“What was that?” Bruce asked as he pulled off slightly</p><p>“Please, Please Daddy, let me cum.” Dick whimpered</p><p>“Hmm, close, but now quite baby.” Bruce resumed his task of tearing apart the younger man beneath him. He ran one hand lower to the plug that was still inserted.</p><p>Moving his mouth back to the straining cock he pulled the plug out at the same time he descended his mouth. Not Giving Dick time to think he shoved both the plug and his head down at the same time. He picked up a brutal pace, pulling his mouth up as he pulled the plug out before pushing them both back down at the same time. Dick was a babbling mess within a few seconds.</p><p>“Gods! Yes! Please, Daddy! More! Yes right there!” Dick groaned as Bruce changed the angle of the plug hitting the bundle of nerves inside. Bruce felt Dicks balls tighten even more and knew it wouldn't be long.</p><p>“That's it baby boy, come for me.” He shoved his head down and swallowed around Dick's cock as he ground the plug in deep. With a cry, he felt Dick spill into his mouth. Swallowing most if not all Bruce pulled off careful of the sensitivity he knew would be there. He crawled up the bed and settled next to Dick gathering him in his arms.</p><p>Dick groaned softly and curled into Bruce's side. “You're trying to kill me aren't you?”</p><p>Bruce chuckled softly “Definitely not, though if you did die you would die happy.”</p><p>Dick just groaned and flopped onto his back. Bruce followed him over kissing him gently.</p><p>“I think it's time we take that toy out hmm?” He reached down slowly past the still soft cock to Dick's filled hole, gently he removed the toy and placed it on the side table. Bruce kissed his way down again before pressing Dick's legs to his chest leaving him open. Settling between them he slowly ran his tongue over the stretched hole feeling Dick try and tighten down on him.</p><p>“Oh no, none of that.” Bruce reached for the lube coating his fingers generously. He started with two and gently massaged the ring of muscle.</p><p>“You haven't worn one for this long before. How are you feeling?” he asked as he gently thrust his fingers in and out rubbing around the outside with his thumb.</p><p>“It feels a bit weird but not painful, I made sure to keep it lubed up.”</p><p>Bruce hummed and slowly pushed in a third finger. No matter how often they did this Dick seemed to tighten up almost instantly, that and Bruce really loved to see his fingers disappear into the other man.</p><p>“You ready for me baby?” Bruce pushed deeper before withdrawing his fingers completely.</p><p>Dick gazed down at him as he used more lube to slick himself up. “Yes Daddy, fill me up. Fill your little boy so full he screams.”</p><p>Bruce had to close his eyes for a moment and groaned. Dick knew exactly what he did to him when he talked during sex. Opening them slowly he avoided the smirk he knew would be on the other man's face in favor of positioning himself. He finally looked up as he sank in. the smirk was wiped off Dick's face as his mouth turned into an O. when fully seated Bruce had to stop for a moment, if Dick was tight around his fingers he was vice-like around his cock. Dick tried to squirm but Bruce held his hips still. He was not a teenager and he refused to come immediately no matter the fact it felt like the first time every time.</p><p>Dick whined. “Daddddy. Please. Fuck your baby boy. Pound me into the mattress.” Bruce groaned, he really should invest in a gag. Hearing those words hit him in all the wrong places.</p><p>“You want to be fucked baby boy? Do you want to not be able to walk tomorrow? How about we make it so you cant sit right at breakfast. You want that baby?” Bruce grinned as he pulled out and thrust in harshly. Two could play that game. Dick moaned loudly putting his hands back up to the bed frame.</p><p>Bruce set the pace of pulling out slowly then thrusting in quickly and holding it before repeating. It had Dick moaning out every thrust and his revived cock bouncing against his stomach. He sped up on pulling out and soon was pounding into Dick as he had asked. He wouldn't last long like this he knew but it was worth it to see Dick's face of pure pleasure. Reaching down with his still lube sticky he took the smaller man's cock in hand. Stroking gently at first to gauge the sensitivity he was soon pumping him with vigor seeing no discomfort. Dick groaned and thrashed his head back and forth</p><p>“Come on baby boy. One more.”</p><p>“I can't Daddy.” Dick gasped out arching into him trying to get more of everything</p><p>“Yes you can my good boy, give Daddy one more,” Bruce whispered leaning forward over him causing Dick to curl in on himself while Bruce could get deeper.</p><p>“You're such a good boy for Daddy, cumming in the shower and in his mouth. You taste so good, baby boy. Seeing you cum around that plug was an amazing sight. But it's my turn now. Cum around Daddy's cock. Let him feel how tight you get. Feel how you milk his cock with that sweet ass of yours. I want to fill you so full baby. Do you want that? Do you want to be full of Daddy's cum all night? Feel it dripping down your thighs in the morning?” Bruce tried to keep his voice steady but stuttered over a few things.</p><p>Dick arched further up at his words then came crashing down to the bed clenching around Bruce. Only a few shots came out but it was enough. Bruce was able to keep up a few more thrusts before stuttering and pushing himself as deep as possible before filling Dick. He gave a few shallow thrusts before pulling out and collapsing next to Dick. He blindly felt around the side table for the flannel in the dish. Now cold he held it in his hands to warm for a bit before wiping himself off. Leaning over he gently cleaned up Dicks stomach getting a jump and groan in response. Chuckling he blindly threw the rag in the general direction of the shoot. He turned back to gather Dick in his arms till he rested half on his chest and sighed. They would have to head up to the main part of the mansion soon but for now, they could just rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>